


There's an idiot on the ceiling

by didthatreallyhappen



Series: The idiot genius and the genius genius [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didthatreallyhappen/pseuds/didthatreallyhappen
Summary: Shuri froze. Banner looked up a the ceiling with wide eyes then at Shuri. She lifted her head slowly to look at the ceiling and screamed. There was a boy with curly brown hair standing on the ceiling.OrShuri meet's Peter for the first time. While he's standing on the ceiling.





	There's an idiot on the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason ao3 won't let me tag so yeah there's no tags.

Shuri walked along behind her brother and Tony Stark. The outreach program was going well and her brother had invited Tony Stark to help. Stark had jumped on the idea enthusiastically bit now she was stuck at Stark Towers for two weeks. The Dora Milaje had come with them so she wouldn't get too bored with Okoye and Nakia around. Tony gestured to the side.

"This is one of the labs the rest are on floors three, four, five and six".

Shuri perked up at the word lab. No matter how primitive the suits and guns were a lab was a lab and she could find something at least mildly interesting. Her brother and Stark move on expecting her to follow but instead she went quietly to the door of the lab.

When she opened the door she saw a man sitting at a work top she recognized him as Dr. Bruce Banner. She had read his papers on particle radiation. He was tapping away at a laptop. A voice came from above her.

"Who were you talking to out there Mr. Stark?".

Shuri froze. Banner looked up a the ceiling with wide eyes then at Shuri. She lifted her head slowly to look at the ceiling and screamed. There was a boy with curly brown hair standing on the ceiling.

He whipped around and saw her. He screamed then fell from the ceiling, hit the work top then hit the ground. She stood stock still for a moment. The boy was now lying on the ground arms crossed over his stomach struggling to draw in breath. She rushed forward and knelt beside him as he curled in on himself.

"Are you alright?" she asked urgently. She got a groan and more gasping in response. Bruce finally snapped into action. He was suddenly down beside the boy pulling him into a sitting position against the work top.

"Peter you need to sit up to let your stomach muscles relax" he said sounding concerned.

The door suddenly burst open and Tony and T'Challa ran in. They're eyes were immediately drawn to the three on the floor. Tony ran over to Peter and T'Challa stayed were he was looking very confused.

"Peter what happened? Are you okay?" Tony asked. Peter just nodded. Shuri stood up and went to her brother. She let out a shakey breath.

"What happened?" T'Challa asked "Stark's AI said you were in distress. You seem fine to me". She rolled her eyes at her brother's obnoxious statement even though she was still shaken.

"He was standing on the ceiling!" she exclaimed waving her hands about wildly "of course I was in distress". He looked at Shuri then Peter even more confused then before. Peter spoke up for the first time voice breathy.

"Sorry about that". He coughed harshly and Tony put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shuri walked back over to Peter while he continued coughing and pulled his leg into the air. Peter butt slipped down until he was lying on the ground with wide eyes.

"How do you do that?" she asked shortly.

"Do what?" Peter asked. Shuri huffed out an impatient sigh and dropped his ankle.

"Walk on the ceiling".

"Oh uh I got bitten by a radioactive spider and now I can do a ton of crazy shit". Tony would have chided him for using that kind of language but he had never seen him so open about his powers. Shuri looked skeptical.

"Really? A radioactive spider?".

"Yeah now I can walk on walls and my senses a dialed to like a hundred".

"Huh. That's cool. If only I caught that on camera it would have been great for my Vine2 account". Peter's face broke into a massive smile.

"You like vine". It was a statement rather than a question. Shuri rolled he eyes and gave him a knowing smirk.

"Obviously what would I do with my free time if I didn't watch vine compilations?".

Peter laughed, his laugh so infectious it make her laugh.

This would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz send promts cuz I have no original ideas.


End file.
